


[Podfic] Aposematism and Crypsism,  Part I: Chapter One

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Infidelity, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long games go wrong, even those played by Janine Moriarty and Mary Morstan. Set during the Watson/Morstan wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aposematism and Crypsism,  Part I: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anarfea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aposematism and Crypsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455305) by [Anarfea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea). 



> I love the canon compatible history this fic bring to Mary and Janine, tracing their characters and relationship. As Anarfea's says in the text summary: "Mary Morstan is a survivor. So is Janine Moriarty." I look forward to seeing more.

### Streaming Audio

Aposematism and Crypsis, Part 1: Chapter One

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tcoa3iu6pqa3h5u/Aposematism_1i_Anarfea_finnagain.mp3) | 00:08:21 |  9 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
